stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg forum:Parlement
Dimi3, bij je strafwet (criminaliteit) is het beter dat je voor een offiële nog de gebruikers ervoor meerdere keren (3x?) waarschuwt. Bijvoorbeeld , ik ben hier nieuw, ik heb de grondwet wel gelezen maar ik kan nog altijd fouten begaan (bv bij het toevoegen van afbeeldingen). Ik reken op uw begrip ;)kemalist 17 mei 2007 09:32 (UTC) :Beste Baris, vergissen is altijd mogelijk en wordt niet bestraft. Alleen als je expres vernielt kan je gestraft worden he. 17 mei 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::En het is vrij makkelijk bewust van onbewust te scheidden. 17 mei 2007 09:38 (UTC) Betere naam Ipv Stemlokaal => Vergaderzaal? 26 mei 2007 10:56 (UTC) * 26 mei 2007 11:08 (UTC) Als er niets beter is **Het klinkt toch al beter dan stemlokaal :p 26 mei 2007 11:11 (UTC) * ik weet het eigenlijk ook niet meer... het maakt met niet zoveel uit 30 mei 2007 17:38 (UTC) * is ok. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 14:28 (UTC) * Ik volg Geleyns' opmerking bij DN. 26 mei 2007 14:34 (UTC) * 30 mei 2007 11:19 (UTC) * 30 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) Onduidelijk *... ---- dit is aangenomen, neem k aan? Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:35 (UTC) :Oei, ik heb m'n stem nog niet gegeven. Sorry om tegen te werken maar ik ben . Een vergaderzaal klinkt meer ergens waar men overlegt, en daar is forum:bestuur voor. Hier is het enkel om te stemmen. 28 mei 2007 20:43 (UTC) ::Ik ben ook , om dezelfde reden als Robin, stemhokje, stemlokaal, stemcomputer etc. klinkt toch (veel) beter... 29 mei 2007 11:43 (UTC) ok.. welke naam dan? Na Vergaderzaal lijkt stemhokje mij ook leuk. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 17:07 (UTC) :Ik vind het goed zoals het is. 21 jun 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::Ik volg. 22 jun 2007 06:00 (UTC) :::Ik ook, laten we het maar gewoon zo houden. 22 jun 2007 07:35 (UTC) Archief Zou ik alle vorige stemmingen in een archief zetten? Nu kan je het nog zien via de geschiedenis, maar ik denk dat dit toch iets belangrijker is dan gewoon overleg. 26 jun 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Ja goed idee. 26 jun 2007 17:37 (UTC) ::Zonder dat ik het wist heb ik al een deel gedaan: Forum:Stemlokaal/Archief, lol 26 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) Vele nieuwe wetsvoorstellen Beste medeburgers van Libertas, Ik zie dat het voor sommige storend werkt dat ik de laatste tijd zoveel wetsvoorstellen aanmaak. Vergeet niet dat dit land nog steeds in opbouw is en daarom hebben we een stabiele grondwet nodig. Het is dan wel een vrij land, maar beperkingen zijn nodig. 4 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) :Ik heb er verder geen problemen mee hoor :-) Het is inderdaad nodig. 4 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) ::Voor mij ook geen probleem. Je wil het goed doen en ik weet dit alvast naar waarde te schatten. 20px Aesopus 4 jul 2007 11:16 (UTC) :::zou ik er ook een paar mogen verzinnen?Bob I 4 jul 2007 11:33 (UTC) ::::Verzinnen niet. Het moeten realisistische wetsvoorstellen blijven. Meestal is dit iets wat ministers doen, maar burgers mogen ook wetsvoorstellen indienen. 4 jul 2007 11:38 (UTC) :::::Ok, zal ik een verklaring maken dat de Republiek Libertas RoWikiCity als land erkent en dergelijke, aanvullingen welkom.Bob I 4 jul 2007 11:39 (UTC) ::::::Kun je geen vredes- en handelsverdrag gewoon maken? 4 jul 2007 11:41 (UTC) :::::::Laten we dat erbij doen. ik wou dat eerste, dat erkenningsgedoe, doen omdat dan al het gespeculeer ophoudt.Bob I 4 jul 2007 11:42 (UTC) , zeg anders ro:Adlibita, een stuk gemakkelijker. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 11:44 (UTC) :Schrijf ook wel dat we er een vredesakkoord en handelsverdag mee hebben! 4 jul 2007 11:45 (UTC) ::Is goed.Bob I 4 jul 2007 11:46 (UTC) :::Kan iemand dat met die nummering doen?Bob I 4 jul 2007 12:26 (UTC) Waarom moet er toch altijd verwezen worden naar Rowikicity. Ik (en waarschijnlijk nog vele anderen) verstaan daar niets van. Dat moest even gemeld worden. -- 4 jul 2007 12:33 (UTC) :Het komt er op neer dat je gewoon "Adlibita" kunt zeggen in plaats van RoWikicity :-) 4 jul 2007 13:43 (UTC) He Ruben, ik heb er voor jouw ingezet dat het ook een handels- en vredesverdrag is. nu verwacht ik wel dat je meestemt.Bob I 8 jul 2007 17:33 (UTC) Subpagina's Zou het niet beter zijn om vanaf nu met subpagina's te werken. Makkelijker om te archiveren, enzo. Als er iemand tegen is, zeg het dan, anders ga ik het veranderen. 8 jul 2007 14:58 (UTC) :Doe maar, maar hoe had je ged8 in te delen? 8 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) ::Je zal wel zien, ik ga eerst enkele stemmingen archiveren en in de grondwet zetten. = :::Goed. Mss kunnen we indelen in een deel voor teksten in de grondwet en een ander deel. Nee? 9 jul 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::::Nee. Als iedereen dit goed vind, mogen er vanaf nu maximum vijf stemmingen zijn. 9 jul 2007 17:55 (UTC) :::::Waarom zo beperken? 9 jul 2007 18:01 (UTC) ::::::Omdat als er te veel stemmingen zijn veel mensen ze niet (goed) zullen gaan lezen. Dus beter niet te veel. 9 jul 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::::Ik vind dat we ze niet moeten beperken. Anders verlengen we het termijn voor deze periode naar twee weken? Of aantal stemmers? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 19:22 (UTC) Nieuw systeem stemmingslokaal : Voor Internetneanderthalers zoals ik er een ben is dit de perfecte oplossing. Ik meen dat het ook een heel stuk scheelt wat betreft overzichtelijkheid. Bedankt ! 20px Aesopus 6 aug 2007 09:07 (UTC) ::Ik snap het nog niet echt. Ik heb net een nieuw decreetvoorstel toegevoegd, maar ik weet/snap niet hoe ik het op het Stemlokaal zelf laat verschijnen. 14 aug 2007 10:08 (UTC) :::Dat komt waarschijnlijk omdat je niet goed gelezen hebt wat er op Forum:Stemlokaal staat (bij Hoe een stemming toevoegen:). 14 aug 2007 11:41 (UTC) Dimitri, je overheidsorganisatievoorstel staat fout... En ik krijg het maar niet juist. Snap jij de fout? 20 aug 2007 13:51 (UTC) LBi Wanneer kan er gestemd worden om van LBi een overheidsorganisatie te maken? -- 13 sep 2007 17:56 (UTC) :Ja, iets aan veranderen... 13 sep 2007 17:59 (UTC) Wie doet het? Back to Kunnen we asjeblief terugkeren naar het oude systeem? Dit blijkt uiterst inefficiënt te zijn. Kan dat geregeld worden (door Dimi of Robin of zo?) ? 21 nov 2007 20:17 (UTC) :Je hebt 'n groot punt. Zulke dingen worden nu in de Kroeg of op F:B besproken omdat dit stemlokaal niet goed functioneert. Alexandru hr. 21 nov 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::Kan jij dat anders regelen, Alexandru? 21 nov 2007 20:20 (UTC) :::Zou het wel willen doen. Ik ga het morgen voorstellen ok? Op Forum:Bestuur. Alexandru hr. 21 nov 2007 20:23 (UTC) ::::Ok, maar laten we het snel en efficiënt doen hé, dit land lijkt politiek dood te zijn... 21 nov 2007 20:25 (UTC) :::::Arthur (lol), we zijn maar met weinig overgebleven. Btw, wrm ben je hier niet vaker? :-| Alexandru hr. 21 nov 2007 20:26 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb het druk met léven, da's ook iets interessant. Het komt er gewoon niet zo vaak van. 21 nov 2007 20:29 (UTC) :::::::Lol. :-). Ok Alexandru hr. 21 nov 2007 20:30 (UTC) Ik hoor dit wss hier niet te posten, weet zelfs niet of ik het wel mag posten. Maar als dit land nog in opbouw is, is het ms geen goed om, na al veel ervarign op te hebben gedaan, een kleine reorganisatie door te voeren? het is nogal veel werk vermoed ik dus het moet niet voor mij... Maar mss degelijkere hoofdpagina's en duidelijkere handleiding, een betere omkadering van bedrijven en de "economie" enz. zouden echt al veel kunnen doen. Want nu kan je 'recente wijzegingen' en 'willekeurige pagina' keizen, maar dat komt redelijk chaotisch over. Voor mij allezinds. Mss is dat voor jullie gwn een pluspunt van het spel. Maar dus duidelijke richtlijnen van huizen en bedrijven, normen enz. zouden een echt leuke toevoeging zijn. bv: een bedrijf moet bij één bepaalde sector horen (bv. openbare dienst fozo) een bedrijf dat tot de openbare dienst IS GEREGISTREERD(een bedrijf dta niet is geregistreerd is illegaal en kan opgeschort worden) moet: - 1 onthaal hebben - bedrijfsleider of een bestuur(= max. 5 personen) (een bedrijf waar iedereen een gelijke inbreng heeft zou dan meer voor een andere sector behoren) - een bedrijf moet... enz. enz. Wat denken jullie? en nogmaals sorry voor deze , mss storende, 'post'. Mister Honda 21 nov 2007 20:32 (UTC) :'t Is niets, en voor bedrijven is er al een manier van registreren: de Kamer van Koophandel. 21 nov 2007 20:51 (UTC) ::Oke, ik ben soms een beetje impulsief :P :::Neen, da's niks hoor. Je hebt goeie ideeën, maar bepaalde zoals die reglementeringen voor bedrijven enzo zouden erg frequent toegepast en gecontroleerd moeten worden, en uit ervaring hebben we geleerd dat die dan in verval geraken, die regels. 22 nov 2007 06:56 (UTC) De nummer Is 't niet het nummer? --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:28 (UTC) :Ja 10 mei 2008 20:45 (UTC) Archief Altijd al afgevraagd waarom er geen archief gebruikt wordt (ja, enkel tot juli 2007 :S) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:15 (UTC) Parlement Ik wil hier zeg maar de Tweede Kamer van maken. Kan ik dit hernoemen naar Forum:Parlement / Forum:Huis van Afgevaardigden? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:18 (UTC) * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:18 (UTC) * --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 07:28 (UTC) * :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 07:43 (UTC) Het zijn twee individuele gebruikers.. :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 07:49 (UTC) :Klopt, haha. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 07:49 (UTC) PO Wacht eens even, ik was toch directeur ervan? Tahrim Veltman 30 jun 2008 18:16 (UTC) : Ja, maar dan kan ik je officieel benoemen. -- 30 jun 2008 18:19 (UTC) ::O, ok. Tahrim Veltman 30 jun 2008 18:20 (UTC) Sinds wanneer worden stemmingen nou weer verlegd. ... --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 13:56 (UTC) Hahaha --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 07:26 (UTC) :Nu snap ik er nóg minder van :S --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 07:28 (UTC) Hmm Ik wist altijd dat een stemming na een week moet worden afgesloten... maar ik kan het nergens vinden. Weten jullie het? --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 15:04 (UTC) :Nee. --OuWTB 28 mei 2009 15:07 (UTC) Vraagje Bestaat er een mogelijkheid om na te gaan op welke andere wikia projecten een bepaalde gebruiker actief is? Ik bedoel maar, het lijkt mij onheus een gebruiker op deze wikia bepaalde rechten te ontzeggen waarover hij op andere wikia wél beschikt? Een mens kan toch niet overal tegelijk zijn! --Lars Washington feb 22, 2010 10:52 (UTC) :Zover ik weet niet... <>> feb 22, 2010 23:10 (UTC) :: geeft aan of een gebruiker elders heeft bewerkt, maar zegt niet op welke wiki's. Dit komt 't dichtste in de buurt voor wikia's. --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 23, 2010 05:35 (UTC) :::Googelen kan soms ook vruchtbaar zijn - heb ik tot mijn grote spijt al vaak ondervonden. Je typt gewoon "User talk:NAAM" of hetzelfde in bv. het Nederlands. feb 24, 2010 14:55 (UTC)